eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon magazine
Dragon magazine, and later its sister publication Dungeon magazine, is a magazine focused on role-playing games, particularly Dungeons & Dragons. It was first published by TSR, Inc. in 1976. Since then, Dragon has regularly produced various supplemental materials for Dungeons & Dragons and other role-playing games. History After a failed launch of magazine The Strategic Review, gaming company TSR, Inc. tried again, launching a new magazine under new editor Tim Kask. Dragon magazine became a success, and published a number of supplemental articles over the course of the next few decades, including introducing new campaign material, such as the Forgotten Realms campaign by Ed Greenwood. TSR, Inc. was purchased in whole by gaming company Wizards of the Coast in 1990, and Wizards of the Coast acquired the rights to all Dungeons & Dragons materials, including Dragon magazine. Wizards of the Coast continued to publish Dragon magazine until late 2002, when Paizo Publishing acquired publishing rights to both Dungeon and Dragon as part of a move by Wizards of the Coast to divest business ventures not related to its core business. Paizo Publishing continued to release the monthly Dragon magazine until September 2007, when Wizards of the Coast announced it would not renew Paizo's publishing rights to Dungeons & Dragons materials. Dragon magazine was on hiatus until June of 2008, when Wizards of the Coast relaunched Dragon as online content to coincide with the launch of the 4th edition of Dungeons & Dragons. Dragon magazine continues to be released online monthly. Eberron main content Dragon magazine has published a wide number of content for the Eberron campaign setting, both as a periodical published by Paizo Publishing and as a PDF released by Wizards of the Coast. A number of writers have written articles for Dragon, including Eberron creator Keith Baker. As a Paizo publication * Countdown to Eberron: Setting the Stage (sneak peek) - Issue #315 * Countdown to Eberron: Creating the Heroes (sneak peek) - Issue #316 * Countdown to Eberron: Races of the New World (sneak peek) - Issue #317 * Countdown to Eberron: Encounter the Warforged (sneak peek) - Issue #318 * Countdown to Eberron: A World Tempered by Magic (sneak peek) - Issue #319 * Countdown to Eberron: Dragonmarks, Dragonshards, and Dynasties of Power (sneak peek) - Issue #320 * Living Nightmares: Dream Creatures of Dal Quor (game mechanics) - Issue #324 * Marked for Death (sneak peek) - Issue #329 * The Umbragen: Shadow Elves of Xen'drik (game mechanics) - Issue #330 * Coming Home (fiction) - Issue #330 * Touched by Madness: Eberron's Cults of the Dragon Below (game mechanics) - Issue #332 * Eternal Evil: The Lords of Dust (game mechanics) - Issue #337 * Dreadhold: Eberron's Inescapable Island Prison (game mechanics) - Issue #344 * The Giants of Xen'drik (game mechanics) - Issue #345 * Artifact Spells: Magic of the Giants (game mechanics) - Issue #345 * Horrors of the Daelkyr (game mechanics) - Issue #348 * Dragonmarks: Sorcerers in Eberron (game mechanics) - Issue #351 * Dragonmarks: Warforged: Fierce and Furious (game mechanics) - Issue #352 * Dragonmarks: Manifestly Strange (game mechanics) - Issue #353 * Dragonmarks: Boromar Clan (game mechanics) - Issue #354 * Dragonmarks: Way of the Shackled Beast (game mechanics) - Issue #355 * Dragonmarks: The Gathering Stone (backdrop) - Issue #356 * Dragonmarks: Spell Sovereign (game mechanics) - Issue #357 * Dragonmarks: Fragments of the Prophecy (game mechanics) - Issue #358 * Dragonmarks: Echoes of the Mourning (backdrop) - Issue #359 As a Wizards of the Coast PDF * Expeditionary Dispatches: Crossing Valenar (backdrop) - Issue #362 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Taer Valaestas (backdrop) - Issues #362-363 ** The People of Taer Valaestas - Issue #362 ** The Walls of Taer Valaestas - Issue #362 ** Dangers of Taer Valaestas - Issue #363 * Expeditionary Dispatches: The Forest of Flesh (backdrop) - Issue #364 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Dolurrh's Dawn (backdrop) - Issue #365 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Lost Village of Janus Gull (backdrop) - Issue #367 * Backdrop Graywall (backdrop) - Issue #368 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Refuge in the Mournland: Stillwater Station (backdrop) - Issue #368 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Mournland Express (backdrop) - Issue #375 * Familiars by Artifice (game mechanics) - Issue #377 * Domains in Eberron and the Forgotten Realms (game mechanics) - Issue #378 * Bazaar of the Bizarre: Dragonshard Items (game mechanics) - Issue #380 * Channel Divinity: The Traveler (game mechanics) - Issue #382 * Power of the Mind: The Kalashtar (game mechanics) - Issue #385 * Winning Races: Alchemical Warforged (game mechanics) - Issue #385 * Heirs of Prophecy (game mechanics) - Issue #388 * The Forge of Xen’drik (fiction) - Issue #392 * Arena of Shadows (fiction) - Issue #394 * Eye on Eberron: The Trust (backdrop) - Issue #406 * Eye on Eberron: Vadallia and Cardaen (backdrop) - Issue #407 * Character Theme: Sentinel Marshal (game mechanics) - Issue #407 * Eye on Eberron: Baator (backdrop) - Issue #408 Eberron support content In addition to articles specifically geared towards Eberron, there have been a number of Dragon articles that have focused on D&D mechanics that have originated in Eberron, or articles that have touched upon Eberron content as part of a greater article. Those articles are included below. As a Paizo publication * Sage Advice on warforged (game mechanics) - Issue #339 * Arcane Upgrade: Warforged Magic Items (game mechanics) - Issue #341 As a Wizards of the Coast PDF * Playing Warforged (game mechanics) - Issue #364 * Origin Stories (backdrop) - Issue #371 * The Warrior Forge Artificer (game mechanics) - Issue #381 Category:Magazines